A Bullet to My Heart
by SpiderBitchFall
Summary: 3yrs after Asura is defeated, he reappears at the DWMA in surrender.  Turns out he wasn't killed by Maka Albarn, his soul was just purified.  He'll have to go through many tests to prove his improvement, but will he regain the trust frm who matters most?
1. Point Blank Surrender

**Hello Peoples. Here is my first SE story, which I wrote first for my friend's Christmas present, even though it's a little late coming in. XD Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome and anyone who reviews gets a cookie. *shifty eyes***

Chapter One:

Point Blank Surrender

{[(Kid POV)]}

Pain laced through his entire body as Asura shot him down inside the impenetrable fortress designed to let him regain maximum power over his madness. He fell to the ground, his head turned slightly to the side, the whites of his eyes showing. As he faded into the blackness, he used his last reserves of strength to call upon the power and strength he inherited from his father as a Grim Reaper. And then everything faded from his consciousness, and he had no idea if he had succeeded or not.

{[(Asura POV)]}

As his finger cut through the child's body like butter, he smirked in triumph as he fell to the ground. "You see, you had no chance of winning. I was always bound to succeed." He smirked at Kid's unconscious body and laughed as the blue haired one cried out his friend's name. Then something happened that the Demon God didn't expect. The young Grim Reaper rose from the ground, his soul growing to immense sizes. Then, even more unexpected, the lines on the left side of his hair rose from his head, one by one, circling around and connecting. "Huh? What's that?" Asura muttered aloud to himself. "…The lines of sanzu. I remember you now. You're the Grim Reaper's little son, aren't you? Excellent, I can deal with you the same way I dealt with your father."

He opened his mouth and regurgitated his weapon partner slightly and began to shoot a wave of madness from his own Soul Wavelength, when the Star Clan brat landed a punch on his face unexpectedly. "You've got the wrong target, dimwit!" Black*Star proclaimed. "You shouldn't underestimate me! I'm the one who's going to destroy you, not him!" Black*Star began coming at Asura from many different angles, catching him off guard each time. "Take your eyes off me for a second, and it'll be the last thing you do!" The blue haired twerp kept at it. Growing irritated of him, Asura brought his enormous hand up to encase the brat's entire body in a vise-like grip. "Shut up, insect!" The Kishin spat. But when he opened his hand, the crushed body of the Star Clan assassin wasn't there.

"Didn't I tell you?" Black*Star hollered from yards away, rushing at the Lord of Madness again. "Don't take your eyes off me!" He landed another blow to the Kishin's head. And Asura didn't have enough time to recoup, because the bug revealed another liable weapon. "Black*Star Big Wave!" He shouted as he drove his Soul Wavelength into the Kishin's side, creating a shock to paralyze any normal Meister or Weapon. _'Damn!'_ Asura cursed in his mind and reached for the spiky haired annoyance again. And yet again, he was sped out.

Black*Star's laughter echoed around him as he moved so fast, it seemed as if he had clones surrounding Asura. "Where you lookin'? I'm here! Nope, over here! Here! Right here you slowpoke!" The ninja weapon Meister taunted, then continued with attacking the Kishin with such speed, it felt like there were several assassins with star-shaped hair coming at him all at once. Scared and angry, the Demon God roared, "Stop it right now!" Getting louder with each word. He controlled his scarves to rise then strike all of the 'clones'. "The real one is…" Asura started. "Right here!" Black*Star yelled, appearing close behind the Kishin. Asura shot a blast of madness at where Black*Star stood. "I gotcha that time." He said, but he had missed. "Yaaahoo!" The Star Clan child bellowed, aiming for a strike to the head. Asura turned quickly to deliver another blast, but it was just another illusion. "I warned you, didn't I?" The assassin said from behind the Lord of Madness.

"I'm the one who's gonna destroy you!" The DWMA Meister yelled as he sped toward Asura, slicing a long gash up his side and arm. The Kishin yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, his blood black as night spewing from his wound and mouth. "Now, Kid! Fire away!" Black*Star yelled to the young Grim Reaper. And just after he said that, the last sanzu line connected and Kid's power amplified yet again. "Resonance rate is at 2,000 percent?" Liz, Kid's one weapon exclaimed in shock. "Impossible!" "And the noise level! It's at zero!" Patty, Liz's counterpart yelled as Death the Kid's Death Canon Supreme formed and took position. "Feedback complete," Liz said, more serious than before. "Ready to fire." Then Patty chimed in, "Let's go!" As the power built up in each tunnel, blasts of red and green gaining power. Then the Soul Wavelength power blasted from the canon toward the Kishin, the force of its shot creating a crater in the ground where Kid and his weapons stood.

{[(Black*Star POV)]}

Asura was engulfed in the blast and yelled out in pain as his image went to silhouette then completely disappeared in the light of Death the Kid's power. The explosion that shook the ground soon followed afterward. Patty and Liz cheered for their 'victory' but stopped when the light of the sanzu faded from Kid's eyes and he fell to the ground. "That was one hell of a shot." The assassin said as he watched the smoke clear after the blast. Looking over to Kid, hoping to congratulate his friend, Black*Star's jaw dropped when he saw Lord Death's son, laying unconscious on the ground. Anger welled up in his body as the assassin looked back to the Kishin's remains after the blast from Liz and Patty. And soon enough, Asura reformed from his wounds, just in a smaller, more human size form.

The Star Clan ninja weapon Meister regained his stance as he resumed his battle with the Lord of Madness. And soon enough, Maka joined in and they eventually defeated him with the most unlikely of means. Courage…

{[(Two years later/ Kid's POV)]}

Grim Reaper. Weapon Meister. Sanzu Host. Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, sat up, spine locked straight, listening attentively to his new professor's lesson. About a year ago, the seemingly dead Kishin, Asura, appeared before Lord Death, in surrender. As it turns out, he wasn't killed, but the evil and madness and insanity he harbored inside of him was diminished by Maka's courage. Kid was intrigued by this, but he was also infuriated that the former Demon God dare appear before his father and ask for forgiveness. Lord Death was also wary of Asura, so instead of being completely and instantly forgiving, he called Professor Franken Stein in and gave the order that Stein was going to run various tests and experiments on Asura, and that the former Lord of Madness was not allowed to defy this order, or he'd be killed, a second time.

Amazingly, the Kishin had agreed to Lord Death's demands, and returned from Stein's experiments scarred, physically and mentally. And Asura hadn't complained once, even with all the pain he'd been put through. Kid was still wary of him, but his impression on Asura had improved from hatred to cautious respect. And apparently he had gained near full trust from the founder of the DWMA, enough so to have landed a position teaching the students as a professor.

Unsurprisingly, many of the students hated Asura. They tried as hard as possible to make his life here as miserable as possible, doing everything from putting tacks on his seat, to writing hatred notes on the chalk board just before he entered the classroom. The students couldn't seem to forgive him for what he'd done, and Kid couldn't blame them. But he took no part in their pranks, believing that it wasn't necessary. With having to live with his scars and the memory of his horrid life, that was punishment enough. Plus, having to confront his fear of interacting with other people. In a way, Asura reminded Kid of Crona.

As if on cue, Crona sat down next to Kid and offered him a weak smile and a quiet greeting. He was late to class. That was unusual. But Kid dismissed it and returned the frail child's greeting. He then turned his attention back to Asura's lesson.

{[(Crona's POV)]}

Crona hurried into class, apologizing to Professor Asura as he made his way to an empty seat beside Kid, Lord Death's son. He noticed that, when he came in, Kid's attention was focused completely on Asura. And that right after they had exchanged greetings, Kid turned his full attention back to the new professor. Crona observed more about Kid's actions. The way he sat, the look in his eyes, and even the pattern of his breathing. Crona noticed that Kid was completely focused on Asura, hardly being distracted by anything else. But his behavior wasn't at all hostile or wary to Crona. Kid looked like he was… curious.

Finding this odd, Crona kept shooting glances at Kid throughout class, waiting to see if his attitude toward the Kishin would change, but it didn't. And only the final bell, signaling the end of class, dragged Kid from his deep concentration on Asura. Crona was confused about Kid's behavior. He didn't know what it meant or how it affected him, Asura, or the rest of their friends. But he stored it in a section in the back of his mind as they met up with their friends and began to move away from the classroom and toward the front of the school.

{[(Liz POV)]}

"I'm despicable!" Kid was curled into a pitiful ball on the ground, going off about something that was wrong with symmetry or something again. "Now Kid. Tell me what's wrong so we can try to fix it, okay?" Liz said as she bent down to comfort her ecstatic Meister. "I don't deserve to live!" The young Grim Reaper cried out again. "Kid, come on," Liz sighed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, can I?" She asked him. "I want to die!" He yelled. Growing impatient with her Meister, she turned to her younger sister, Patty and said, "Give me a hand, will you Patty?" And her sister replied with an over cheery agreement which she put to use right away. She poked her Meister until he looked up at her and made a scary face like she had so many times before and said, "Get a grip and tell us what happened."

Kid's eyes immediately watered and he started crying, feeling scared and hurt as he began blabbering. "I lost the ring to my left hand and I don't know where it is! I have no more symmetry, I can't go on anymore!" He wailed and then Liz sighed and stood up, hauling Kid with her. "Well then, let's look all the places you've been today and see if we can find it. You didn't leave the classroom much, so there should be the best place to look." She said to comfort him. Then he suddenly jumped to his feet and exclaimed, "That's it!" Before tearing down the hallway toward the classroom, leaving his Weapons behind. Liz stared after Kid and said, "Well that was easy." With a bit of a sarcastic tone to her voice.

{[(Kid's POV)]]

Death the Kid ran through the halls to his classroom and didn't stop for anybody. He didn't even stop to fix the symmetry of things, which was completely uncharacteristic for him. His own symmetry mattered more than the symmetry of other things. He ignored everything as he made his way back to where he knew his ring was, on the floor on the fifth row of seats in class Crescent Moon, and he wouldn't stop until he had it back.

Just as he rounded the corner to the classroom door, he almost smacked right into Asura, who was making his way out of the room after clearing up everything from his last lesson. Kid jumped back in surprise as he came to face the Kishin, but quickly said his apologies and moved to get into the classroom. But Asura stopped him. "Kid, did you lose something?"

The former Demon God asked the Grim Reaper's son. "Yes, in fact, I have." Kid replied after a moment of surprise. "I lost the ring to my left hand and it throws off my symmetry completely." The three star Meister explained, a bit curious as to why the new professor had asked. "Well,…" Asura started, reaching into his pocket to pull something out. "You're lucky I heard this fall off of your chair." He said as he handed the OCD child his ring. Kid slipped his ring onto his left middle finger instantly and sighed with relief. "Thank you professor. You saved me a lot of trouble." He said and bowed his thanks as well.

Then, the Kishin ruffled Kid's hair and leaned down with a smile. "No problem." He said before standing back up, with a smaller version of the smile. "And I'm sure your friends are waiting for you, so why don't you catch up with them." Asura shooed Kid along to get to his friends, and the young Reaper thanked his professor again as he rounded the corner and made his way back to Liz and Patty.

But on the way, while straightening out his hair, he recalled the uncharacteristic smile Asura had had on his face and he felt warmth rise to his cheeks. _'How embarrassing…'_ Kid thought about the hair ruffling and about the blush on his cheeks. But he forced the pink on his skin away quickly and joined Liz and Patty at the front of the Academy, walking out with them. He didn't mention anything from the hall and his weapons never asked, which he was unusually grateful for.


	2. Scars After the Wounds

**Chapter two already? Yepp. XD Enjoy peoples! Oh, almost forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

Chapter Two:

Scars After the Wounds

{[(Next Day Asura POV)]}

The former Demon God hesitated in front of the door to class Crescent Moon, his last class of the day. He had no clue what the students would pull today, and to be honest, he didn't want to know. But he had to endure it. It was part of his punishment for his past, and now that he could think clearly for the first time in almost a thousand years, he realized that he had been wrong. Insanity wasn't the answer, neither was refusing to imagine, and neither was eating the souls of humans, and he'd learned that. But he understood how no one trusted him. He'd done many bad things, and the majority of those things had happened in the recent years. But the thing he regretted the most, was causing his old friend's son pain.

Once upon a time, Asura and Lord Death had been friends, fighting beside one another with the same goal for the longest time. And when he changed, everything changed. He'd caused harm to come to Shinigami's son. That was his greatest regret. Not only did he hurt the boy, but he'd hurt Lord Death by doing so. He rested his head against the door, trying to let the noise of the children drown out his thoughts. Even worse so, Kid was in this class. And the child paid so much attention to him.

Asura thought that Kid hated him, hated him the most. And just as he was thinking he couldn't bear it, he smacked himself mentally. He would have to put up with it, because it was his fault. He had to atone for his sins, even if it took another thousand years. And if having to face his biggest regret every day was part of that, he would take it without complaint, because that was the right thing to do. And his entire life was focused on doing the right thing now. He had changed and he was going to stay this way for as long as he had to.

Sucking it up, the Kishin opened the door to the classroom and walked up to the desk. The entire classroom became instantly silent, the students watching his every move with hate-filled gazes. Asura could feel the immensity of their anger burning his flesh, but he didn't look up to meet any of their gazes. None of them, except for Kid. His was the only pair of eyes that didn't look at him with hatred and resentment. His were the only eyes that didn't shoot daggers at him every time he was seen, or say he was the first name on the hit-list. No, his eyes were just cautious, wary, curious, attentive. There was no anger, at least none that was shown, and it gave Asura the tiniest spark of hope. And that tiny spark was all he needed to survive each day.

So he met the child's gaze as he did at the beginning of class each day, and he found the courage to move on for a little longer.

{[(Kid POV)]}

Before Professor Asura got to class, Death the Kid was drawing in his sketch pad. Whenever something symmetrical inspired him, he sketched it to perfection in his notebook. He was finishing a drawing he had started yesterday of a bird he'd found facing frontward with perfect symmetry. He smiled with delight at his work and put his notebook away just as Asura opened the door and all the kids who had once been talking in small groups, silenced instantly and shot death-glares at the Kishin.

Immediately, Kid sat to attention, his eyes focused on Asura as well. But he didn't hate. He just paid attention. And, as he did each day, the Lord of Madness looked up at Kid. His eyes were filled with a sadness and despair so deep, it seemed you could swim in it. But every time the two met gazes, something in the Kishin's eyes changed. You could just barely see the brightening in those sad eyes as they locked stares. And Kid felt that if he could hold onto that stare, hold on for just long enough, he could make them brighten even further. But his hopes were dashed as the professor looked away, erased the hatred note on the board without reading it, and began today's lesson.

Most of the kids just stared at Asura with hatred all throughout class and didn't even pay attention to the lesson, but Kid was a different story. He looked past that and tried to see who was in front of him now, not who he'd seen in the ruins of their school just two years ago. Most of the time it worked, but there were times when he couldn't get past the fact that this man had injured his father and committed the great taboo among Weapons and Meisters. And each time that happened, he'd feel a stab of pain in his chest, where the Kishin himself had run him through with his bare hand.

Kid realized that it was happening again, and that this time, the pain was worse than before. He held his hand to his abdomen and stared at his desk, feeling like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the same spot. Without a word, he rose from his seat and hurried out of the classroom, making a move to get to the infirmary, but he didn't make it very far. The second he made it out the door, he crumpled into a ball of pain on the ground, clutching the cloth covering his chest and trying to breathe. Tears streamed down his face and he wished that the pain would go away. He wished Asura would make it go away.

{[(Soul's POV)]}

Soul, who had been sitting next to Kid in class today, was one of the few students who didn't look up at Asura at all. He just stared at the toes of his shoes, which he'd propped up on his desk, and waited for the class to end, as he did every day. But soon into the lesson, he heard a weird half whimper, half choking sound come from Kid. The young Reaper was holding his hand to his chest, the other gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that his knuckles were white. Soul was about to ask him what was wrong when the Sanzu Host stood from his seat and hurried out the door, his hand still to his chest.

Soul was so surprised by this sudden show of weakness from Kid that he almost fell out of his seat. Maka, who was sitting on Soul's other side, stood up, her hands slamming against the desk to get Asura's attention to her. She looked at him with a pointed stare that harbored anger and concern for Kid. "Well?" She said expectantly and was greeted by a blank stare. She sighed in exasperation. "Aren't' you going to help him?" She asked Asura.

{[(Maka's POV)]}

Slamming her hands on the desk hurt her palms and made her fingers tingle, but she didn't care. She was tired of sitting still and doing nothing in such a tense air. Plus, she needed to take out her own anger and tension, and if she had to take advantage of Kid's pain, she was sad to say that she would even do that. She didn't want to be a time-bomb waiting to explode.

She threw the words at Asura like a wet towel in the middle of the snow. "Well?" She asked again, making almost violent motions toward the door. "GO." That seemed to get him going. He cleared his throat and said, "Students, if you would please excuse me…" and with that, he set down his chalk and text book as he rushed out the door after Kid. Maka sat down with a huff, crossing her arms over her small chest. She could feel Soul's eyes on her- heck, she could feel EVERYONE'S eyes on her- but she ignored them and stared at the chalk board, committing the lesson to memory.

{[(Asura POV)]}

Asura was startled by Kid's leave of class and Maka's outburst, that he was frozen in his tracks, staring dumbfounded at the young Meister who had defeated him before. After enough prompting, he understood what she was trying to say to him, and cleared his throat and excused himself from class.

He hurried out the door behind Kid and prepared to dash down the hall toward the infirmary, but he was stopped by the child's body, lying on the ground. The Kishin crouched down next to the boy immediately and examined him, trying to find the cause of his pain. The boy's hand was clutching the clothes at his chest, tears streaming down his face and his breath coming in shallow pants. Not knowing what to do, Asura picked up the child and rushed him to the infirmary as fast as possible, which was pretty fast for the Lord of Madness.

Once they made it, Asura elbowed the door open and called for the nurse. Nygus dropped the clipboard she'd been writing on and hurriedly directed Asura to a bed, behind the curtains in the room. Asura set Kid down gently and made a move to step back, but a pressure on his arm made him stop. He looked down to see that the young Reaper was gripping his forearm tightly, his hand shaking with the effort. Not knowing what to do or say, the Demon God kept silent and stayed by the child's side.

Nygus, not liking that Asura was staying next to her patient, walked to the other side of the bed and started taking off the boy's shirt. She looked up at the Kishin for a moment before saying, "Don't just stand there. Help me get these clothes off of him." She obviously wouldn't have useful help go to waste. And so, Asura removed Kid's hand from his arm to slip off the sleeves of his jacket and shirt as Nygus unbuttoned them.

Once the top half of the young Meister's body was bare, Asura folded his clothes and set them on the table next to the bed, and when he turned back, he froze completely. There was a large, ragged, horizontal scar cutting across the boy's chest. And he knew just how it got there. He clenched and unclenched his fists several times before looking away from Kid frustration, fury, and disappointment directed at himself coursing through his veins. He had no idea how he was going to make up for what he'd done to the child, but he'd do everything in his power that he could.

{[(Nygus POV)]}

Nygus looked up at the Kishin one more time before going to get the supplies she needed, which were, in this case, which were pain killers, blood pressure equipment, and vials of stimulants and depressants, whichever needed to be used this time. She wrapped the blood pressure wrap around Kid's arm and found his blood pressure unusually high. So she set down the vial of stimulant, and attached the depressant to a syringe and pressed the needle into Kid's arm, delivering the medicine that would lower his blood pressure. Then she grabbed the pain killer and a glass of water and tried to get Kid to take it, but he was being stubborn.

Nygus made a sound of annoyance and told the young Reaper that he had to take the pill or the pain wouldn't go away. But she was very startled when Asura offered to help.

{[(Asura POV)]}

Asura heard Nygus struggle to get Kid to take the pain killer and his guilt weighed down on his shoulders even more. Sneaking another glance at the child's chest, he decided to take responsibility over him now. "Let me try." He said to Nygus, holding out his hand to take the pill to give to Kid. The mummy nurse hesitated before handing over the pill, looking cautious and reluctant. Asura took the painkiller but didn't make a move to give it to Kid immediately. Instead the Kishin bent down and spoke softly in the young Reaper's ear.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and to everyone else. I am plagued by guilt every day with each breath I take, but understand I'm not complaining. I understand the need for me to be here and I will serve my purpose to redeem myself. And now I realize that part of that is to help you. I don't want to see you in pain, Kid. The fact that I caused this to happen to you makes me want to help you. So please. Let me help you. Take the pill now, and make the pain go away. I'm only doing this for you, please, just take the pill." He said, pain and guilt and sorrow as he pleaded for the child to let him help.

At first, there was no reaction. Then, the child turned his head toward the Kishin and cracked his eyes open slightly. Golden ones stared into red ones as the two held each other's gazes for what seemed like forever. Then, the hand that had been gripping the Kishin's arm not long before opened to accept the pill. Asura gingerly placed the pill into the palm of the boy's hand, still holding his gaze. They stared at each other for only a few fleeting moments, but each one seemed to last an eternity.

But then their gazes broke as Kid turned his head and popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it quickly. Nygus handed him a glass of water and he downed all of it in moments. Then he made a move to get up out of the bed but Nygus and Asura both stood and told him to stop. Nygus told him that he needed to rest and let the depressant do its work. But Asura stayed silent, staring at the scar and hating himself, but also reciting the promise he made to himself in his mind repeatedly, making it permanent.

Then, very reluctantly, Asura excused himself back to his class, although it was nearing its end. He glanced back at Kid one more time before exiting the infirmary to let the child have his rest. He returned to the classroom, assigned the homework quickly before the bell rang to signal the end of school, and waited for the last of them to file out of the room before packing up his things and walking down into the dungeons of the DWMA where he'd been required to live for as long as it was deemed necessary. And for once, he took no comfort in being alone in his cell, because for once, he wasn't afraid of people. More specifically, he was no longer afraid of Death the Kid.


End file.
